<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Then I Met You by jacobmybeloved</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931984">Then I Met You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobmybeloved/pseuds/jacobmybeloved'>jacobmybeloved</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's The Division</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not much in terms of "graphic scenes" but I just prefer putting M just in case, Prologue, The Division, The Division 2, Time Skips, Tom Clancy - Freeform, non-canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobmybeloved/pseuds/jacobmybeloved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Aaron Keener found himself at the top of SHD's most wanted, holding Manhattan in the palm of his hand, he was a man with a long history with one particular SHD agent. </p>
<p>Lily Song has been a staple in Aaron Keener's life since they were kids. As they grew, so did the undeniable tension between them. So the question arises, what happens when they find themselves on two different trajectories following the Dollar Flu?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Keener/Lily Song, Aaron Keener/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy ! This a little piece of a Division, sorta one-shot series I'm working on. If you've read my Ghost Recon tidbits it'll be very similar to how that is done.</p>
<p>I am going out of state (against my will) next week so I will post the next chapter when I come back &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Children are cruel. That’s the first lesson one must accept as a part of enduring the trials of childhood. It was particularly so when you lacked the features that marked you as one of their own. Leliana Song was not of the same kin as these children. As far as she knew, she was the only person she knew that had her features. The children surrounded her like a wall of bodies. Their wide bright eyes combined with hues of blonde and brunettes making up a majority of the school children that occupied her newest institution. The young girl sat against the school’s wall, her knees pressed so hard into her chest she could hardly breathe. Her hands covered her ears and her midnight locks dangled over her face as she tried to imagine her tormentors away. Their words blurred together in a slew of insults that struck her at her core.</p>
<p>
  <em>Go back home to China.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Open your eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>Leliana began to hum, but it did little to mitigate this elementary torture. She clutched her eyelids shut, her eyes ready to burst with tears. She began quivering with anticipation, waiting for someone to come and whisk her away from this hell. How could anyone be this cruel to someone they did not know. What gave them the right to judge her on her appearance when she just wanted to be like them. She felt as though the torment would go on forever until she heard a commotion. </p>
<p>“What do you want freak?”</p>
<p>They spoke away from her, targeting their focus on someone else.</p>
<p>Leliana looked up to see a scrawny boy with a furious gaze lunge at one of the children. He began wailing his hands on him as the others stood back, their faces draining of color.  They all took a step back fearing that they too would be next. The mysterious boy stood up and took a spot in front of her while the other child laid quivering on the ground. His back was towards her as he peered at the others with his arms crossed</p>
<p>”Anyone else want to say something smart?” the boy asked. </p>
<p>One of the kids shouted back with feigned confidence, “Get out of here nerd!”</p>
<p>”My dad pays your parent’s salaries.” he said with a slight lisp, a marker that he was a bit younger than her tormentors, “You really wanna mess with me?” </p>
<p>The other kids looked insulted but there seemed to be weight behind his threat. The children began to disperse with their heads hung low. The new boy stood by until he was sure that the others would not be returning. He turned to her still sitting on the floor, offering her a hand. Leliana hesitantly grasped it, allowing him to pull her up. Leliana let out a slight sniffle, still, a bit shook up from what had transpired.</p>
<p>”Hey don’t cry.” he assured her, “You’re with me now.” He stood proudly, his hands on his waist as he puffed out his chest, “I’m Aaron Keener. You must be new here.”</p>
<p>The boy was strangely confident despite his less than impressive stature. Nevertheless, Lily felt comforted by his presence. He was the first friendly face she had encountered since moving to New Jersey from Canada. Perhaps he would be the only one.</p>
<p>”I’m Leliana.” she spoke meekly, “But you can call me Lily for short.”</p>
<p>The boy smiled and took her hand to shake it,  “Well Lily, my family pretty much owns this town so if you stick with me, no one will hurt you. Myself included. I can promise you that.”</p>
<p>Aaron anxiously excited to show her around, listing off places he liked to hang out at and places to avoid. He made it very clear that he had no intention of parting her side, latching onto her like velcro. Perhaps like herself, he too was a bit of an outsider. As his mouth ran excitedly, her ears readily obtaining every single word, she would in a few years learn another valuable lesson. Never trust anyone who promises to never hurt you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six years later.</p><p>Aaron Keener and Lily Song had what many spent years looking for immortality in the form of youth. When they were with each other, nothing was impossible. They were unstoppable. They were going to live forever. They had made a pact, after all, so long as one of them existed, the other shall never perish.It was Halloween evening so the streets were littered with goblins, witches, astronauts, whatever a child’s heart desired. Aaron stood outside Lily’s door, waiting for her to emerge so they may get tonight’s festivities going. He had opted for a simplified skull makeup and black clothing. In one hand, he had his trick or treat bag filled with toilet paper they would use to tee-pee some houses with. In his other hand, he had a plastic samurai sword from last year's costume that he had planned to give to Lily as part of her costume. His parents were out doing whatever it was the upper class did on a night out and Lily’s had no interest in taking part in the pagan holiday. Aaron and Lily were used to having absentee parents, so they relied on one another for anything they needed.</p><p>Aaron began to idly drag the sword along the pavement, drawing with invisible ink the initials of him and his best friend. When the door opened, he perked up, excited to get this night started. His excitement turned to confusion as he looked his friend up and down. His face became flushed - her cheeks were colored with a rosy hue, and her lips colored with a bright red shade that his mother would often wear. Her hair was neatly straightened cascading down to her waist with a red bow adorned upon her head. She looked as though she had just walked straight out of a storybook and he could not take his eyes off her. It was a strange feeling. One he did not quite fully understand.</p><p>“W-what happened to the ninja costume?” he stuttered, “Why are you dressed as Snow White?” </p><p>Lily’s blood-red lips were puffed out as she slammed the door behind her, “My mom wouldn’t let me wear it cause she said it was a boy’s costume.” She hopped down from the step plopping down by his side. She held her hand out, gesturing to the sword, “But she didn’t say anything about not being able to have this.”</p><p>Lily’s confidence had soared over the past few years that she had begun hanging out with Aaron. She snatched the sword out of his hand, twirling it in her hand with natural ease. Aaron continued to look on at her, prompting her to poke him with the sword.</p><p>“What are you staring at weirdo.” she laughed, “Let’s go.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>----</p>
</div>Two hours into their festivities and six jumbo-sized snickers later, Lily and Aaron found themselves tangled up in toilet paper and a stomach ache that would rival the aftermath of their school lunches. They laid in the lawn of the house they had TPed last. It was well past midnight so the owners would not be aware anytime soon of what had become of the outside of their dwelling. The pair stared up at the sky, feeling the sugar crash slowly approaching. <p>“I feel like my teeth are going to explode into my face.” Lily murmured with a disgusted groan.</p><p>“I’m literally going to shit my pants.” Aaron responded, prompting Lily to hit him with the hilt of her sword.</p><p>“You’re so disgusting.” she laughed. </p><p>The two bantered for the next few minutes. Aaron was excelling well beyond his studies and had begun acting out at school out of boredom, resulting in his parents threatening to send him to a military school for adolescents. Lily’s adoptive mom had forced her into piano lessons despite her obvious interest in robotics. Both children knew however that it was just Lily’s parents’ way of keeping her time spent with Aaron reduced. Despite Aaron being born into a pedigree family and Lily adopted into an affluent one, neither one approved of the other. The joy of high society drama. </p><p>Lily sighed, “I guess we should head home. I want out of this stupid outfit as soon as possible.” </p><p>“What’s a matter princess? You got a draft up your netherregions?” an unknown voice called.</p><p>Both Aaron and Lily sat up quickly. They were greeted by three older boys decked out in black and spikes adorning their wrists and necks. Just a bunch of punks preying on children who had stayed out a little too late.</p><p>“Hand over what’s in the bag.” the biggest one of the group demanded.</p><p>“Sure, let me just get that for you.” Aaron sneered reaching in. </p><p>A flash of white flew across the dark sky as Aaron nailed the brute in the face with a roll of toilet paper. In an instant, both he and Lily began to run, laughing and screaming as the three steroids filled teenagers chased after them. They darted into the neighboring backyard, their bodies a blur in the darkness. The pair jumped over fences and foliage in an effort to avoid their pursuers, coming to pause a few blocks down. Out of breath and ready to puke up the contents of their night’s reaping, the two looked at one another, cautious.</p><p>“Did we lose them?” Lily asked.</p><p>The sudden shouts of fear would counter that no, no they did not lose them. The three teenagers emerged like three living shadows out of the darkness. Aaron swung his bag of toilet paper at them to deter them but the two grabbed hold of him as the ring leader shifted his focus the singled out Lily. He towered over her like a skyscraper, a devious look taking hold of his face. As much as Aaron wanted to fight against the two restraining him to help his best friend, he knew it would go against his and Lily’s unspoken rule: never underestimate the other. </p><p>“Why don’t you come here and give me a kiss princess.” the boy mocked as he stepped closer to the tiny girl.</p><p>“Kiss this fat-head.” she replied, taking her sword and jabbing it into his adam’s apple.</p><p>While plastic was in itself harmless in a fight, Lily had proven that a thick plastic sword could definitely stun one if jabbed unexpectedly at a very vulnerable spot. The bully hunched over, heaving as he reached his hands around his throat. The other bullies seemed distracted, allowing Aaron to tussle his way out of their clutches. Lily grabbed his hand and together they continued to run. Aaron swore to himself that if someone those bullies caught up to them and murdered the two, then he would be content - because this was the night he knew that wherever Lily went, he wanted to follow. </p><p>He still did not quite understand what it was that he was feeling, but he knew whatever it was because Lily was there with him. He had once made a promise to protect her from harm, but the truth was, he was probably the one that felt safer having her near versus the other way around. When he had first met her, he could hardly get more than three words out of her at a time. Nowadays, she was blossoming into her own. Gaining confidence that he could not help but both admire and envy.</p><p>When they finally stopped running, Aaron had realized they were on the outskirts of town. If the bullies followed them out this far, then they were definitely out for blood. No one came though, much to his relief. It was just him and Lily. Just as it should be. Always. By this point, sweat had begun to rub off the skull makeup that he had painstakingly applied. He wiped his arm across his forehead, taking off a chunk of makeup with it. </p><p>“Lucky.” Lily remarked as she thumbed at her lipstick, “This stuff is stuck on like glue.”</p><p>Aaron let out a half-suppressed laugh, “Maybe next year stick to the ninja costume and you won’t have to worry about lipstick.”</p><p>Lily glowered at him and began to approach in a sudden manner. Aaron watched puzzled as her face seemingly collided with his. More specifically, her lips against his. It was sudden, and he had begun to snarl as she pulled away.</p><p>“What was that for?” he crooned.</p><p>Lily let out a snort-like noise in place of what must have been an attempt at a giggle, “Now you try taking that off.”</p><p>He stared at her, wiping a finger against his lips. Peering down, he saw the faint hint of red on his fingertips. He wanted to be angry, but he touched his lips again, trying to mimic the feeling of her lips once more. Her sudden finger digging into his shoulder drew him out of his trance as she looked impatiently at him.</p><p>“C’mon. I’m getting tired.” She whined, “We still need to watch that horror movie you left at my house before my parents wake up.”</p><p>“Yeah okay.” he responded.</p><p>An hour later, Lily was fast asleep with her head on his lap as he stared absently into the television screen located down in her basement. The protagonist had just rescued the woman from the creature that had taken her back to its cave. They embraced and the movie drew to a close. Aaron sat there puzzled. He had seen movies like this a hundred times before. He, however, could not see himself in any of the characters, and the females in the movie were unlike anyone he knew. More specifically, they were not Lily. All the screaming, fainting and helplessness. These movies had it all wrong. What if the girl was perfectly capable of handling herself? What if she could take on a foe twice her size with nothing but a plastic sword and her own wit? Well, just ask the boy whose lap her head rested upon. </p><p>Aaron was a proud boy for his age, so he took it in stride that Lily’s newfound confidence had stemmed from his own intervention. She was essentially an extension of himself. Without her near, it was though he was missing a limb, or a vital organ. Wherever she went, he knew he had to follow for his own sake. As the movie came to an end, he imagined that the hero and woman emerged from that damp cave, stronger now together. The hero had been the one to rescue the damsel from that darkness and the monster that lurked inside but in Aaron’s case, Lily had been the shining light that lit up his dull existence. She had rescued him from the mundane, trivial events of everyday life that his parents seemed so hell bent on putting him through.</p><p>His heart raced as he looked down at her. Her lipstick was smeared from consuming additional candies and the mascara her mother had probably forced on her had begun to bunch under her eyes. He did not quite understand why his chest began to tighten as he looked at her. And he wouldn’t. Not until the day came that they separated - and he would then lose a part of himself forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five years later.</p><p>The door chimes shook violently as a pair of teens came strolling through, entering the humble abode of a run-down diner located in downtown New Jersey. It was sometime in the early afternoon, and they two had a very special plan that involved sitting at their favorite dingy booth, and slurping down two oreo shakes.</p><p>“Make way people!” The boy in the pair shouted as the door shuttered to a close, “Make room for the Science Fair winner Leliana Song!”</p><p>Behind him, Lily held her hand like a visor over her eyes, bowing her head as she tried to hide from existence. She was every bit as confident as Aaron himself would portray, but she was a bit shyer when put directly into the spotlight. Somehow, she felt that it just did not belong to her. She had done nothing extraordinary - but Aaron was sure to make every venture of hers one to be celebrated, much as he would do for himself.</p><p>“Aaron- there’s like a million people here right now.” She whined.</p><p>Every head in the diner turned. Some amused. Some annoyed by the teenagers over the extravagant announcement. Aaron was undeterred though, taking Lily by her hand and leading her down the aisle to their spot. He nodded at the waitress standing behind the counter.</p><p>Holding up two fingers he addressed her, “Nancy, two of the usual please.”</p><p>The older woman simply smiled and nodded, one of the few individuals who could actually stand this particular duo. As she got to work on their shakes, the two plopped down into their booth. The seat shifted under their weight, signifying that any day now, a guest was going to have an unwelcome descent to the sticky floor below. Normally, Aaron would be in full rant mode, blabbing about how jealous the other contestants must have been of Lily’s win streak over the past four years at their magnet school. He was like her own personal promoter. The fact that he was so quiet though struck her as odd. He was messing with the napkin dispenser that sat on the table, mumbling how the design was faulty. </p><p>“Aaron.” Lily laughed, “Can you leave the poor napkins alone and look at me?”</p><p>Aaron’s fingers danced over the dispenser a little while more. Lily took notice of the details in his hand as he mulled over her request. His nails appeared to have been bitten down. He had not done that in years, but she only seemed to now just notice. It was to be expected though. He had the high school sweetheart he had been hanging around with more and moreover the past year, and she had been so busy between school and auditions for her piano playing that the little nuisances just seemed to slip under the radar. Not to mention with graduation well on the near horizon, both of them had been preoccupied with getting into the same University. They had both received their acceptance letters over a week ago, but they chose to wait until they could sit down together to announce their status. Could that be what was eating at him?</p><p>Seeing as how he was not going to answer her initial plea, Lily began rummaging through her backpack and pulled out her letter as a sort of look at me move. Aaron’s eyes drifted to the official seal on the letter, his head still slightly turned away.</p><p>“So, what does MIT say about our little songbird?”</p><p>He smirked as Lily kicked him from under the table, “God that is the worst nickname you can think of. Why can’t I be something cool?”</p><p>“Alright alright,” he groaned. </p><p>He began to stare intently at her, purposely making her squirm in her seat in embarrassment. His eyes drifted to her jacket, focusing on the flower design.</p><p>“How about...Red Lotus?”</p><p>Lily cocked her head, processing the suggestion before her eyes widened in approval, “It sounds like a secret agent name! I’ll take it. But now we need one for you too.”</p><p>“Already got one.” he stated proudly as he puffed his chest out and raised his hands for exaggeration, like he was about to present a fine piece of art, “I’m going to be...Vanguard.”</p><p>Lily burst out laughing making him furrow his brows, “What? What’s so funny?”</p><p>“Nothing.” she snorted, “It’s a fantastic name.” She pursed her lips together as her eyes squinted, before once again bursting into an uproarious laugh. </p><p>Aaron brushed her off with a wave of a hand despite beginning to share in her laughter.</p><p>“Whatever. I’m sticking with it.”</p><p>Their shakes arrived shortly after. Lily began stirring her straw, breaking up the clumps of cookie and ice cream that had meshed together. Aaron continued to look at the letter she had placed on the table and suddenly sprung up announcing whatever had been dancing inside his head.</p><p>“My parents are sending me to a military school in South Carolina. The Citadel.”</p><p>His voice cracked when he said it. Like a squeaker toy had been lodged in his throat. Lily scoffed as she took a large scoop of ice cream into her mouth proceeding to talk in a garbled mess.</p><p>“You’re like a hundred pounds soaking wet. There’s no way you’re going to military school.”</p><p>Her joke was met with silence as he quietly stirred his shake. Lily swallowed what sugary goodness was in her mouth and set her spoon down.</p><p>“Aaron? You’re joking right?”</p><p>He looked up at her sympathetically, “I leave next week.”</p><p>Lily felt as though someone had just sucked the oxygen out of her body. She began to shake her head, “That’s- no. What about graduation? What about us going to MIT together?”</p><p>Aaron bit his lower lip and sat up straight, “Apparently, I goofed off too much in school. So, my parents are threatening to cut me off unless I go to this school.” He looked at her sympathetically, “We’ll still see each other though. I can promise you that.”</p><p>He looked fragile in a way that Lily never thought was possible. But that could not be possible. He was strong and knowledgeable. With his strength and her knowledge, they could take over the world. Who needed parents when they had each other. What were a few thousand miles to the sort of connection that they had. </p><p>“Forget it. Forget it.” he began to proclaim, slamming his hands on the table with renewed vigor, “I brought you here to celebrate your achievements.”</p><p>He finally took a drink of his shake, now the consistency of chocolate milk from how long it had been sitting there.</p><p>“PIcture it, Lily Song, pianist, robotics specialist, extraordinaire.” he teased causing her to blush, “What else do you plan on achieving Red Lotus?”</p><p>The way he looked at her, she almost believed that she was able to achieve the things he spoke of. She was the only person Aaron Keener believed in other than himself. Many would argue he was a bit of a narcissist. That he kept her around solely to stand upon her accomplishments. But those people only sought to tear them apart because they knew together they were unstoppable. Lily thought about his question, tilting her head as she gazed out of the window. The twilight had begun to take its hold of the sky, drawing the deadline of Aaron’s departure ever so closer.</p><p>The girl tried to hide away her sadness with a sleuth of pretty words in response to his question, “I’m going to discover all the secrets of the universe.” </p><p>She looked at him, pointing her spoon at him, “Starting with you Aaron Keener.”</p><p>That made him smile, “What secrets do I have to hide? I’m an open book.”</p><p>“You’re more like a poem.” Lily remarked, “Simplistic in format but so many things hidden underneath.”</p><p>He looked at her strangely to which she began to laugh hysterically, “I’m just bullshitting Keener. That was pretty good though right?”</p><p>Aaron’s mouth formed into a crooked smile. It was his turn to hide his embarrassment, “Hahaha." He exaggerated, "You really got me.”</p><p>He stirred his drink, refusing to drink it, looking for any reason to delay leaving here. Leaving her.</p><p>“For real though, what would you plan to do with all those secrets you discover? After MIT?”</p><p>Lily shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll change the world.”</p><p>He began to laugh, causing her to react by kicking him under the table, “Don’t laugh, you ass. I am going to change the world! You’ll see.”</p><p>He smiled once more, “I wasn’t laughing because I don’t believe you Lil’.” </p><p>He reached across the table, taking her hand into his. It was that moment the world became silent. They existed in a globe that was all their own. A reality where they were the only occupants. Lily looked at him, her eyes hesitant to meet his, but she forced herself regardless.</p><p>“I’m laughing because I do believe in you.” he replied. He tightened his grip, looking her in the eye. It was then he would something she’d never forget. </p><p>“You’re the only person I’ve ever believed in.”</p><p>No one knew that years from now he would come to retract that statement. That she would be the one to break that trust. She would be the one to break his unbreakable promise rule. She’d do it, because he gave her the strength to. Because he believed that she could change the world. And she would. Even if it meant threatening the world they had built for themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>16 years later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nightclub was pulsing with the steadiness of a beating heart, it inhabits mimicking blood cells as they migrated in and out, moving around. Most of its participants were flooding in following the conclusion of the tech convention that occurred down on the lower floors of the building. Technology had made its way to the younger generation, and not just in the form of social media. You’d never tell that the man downing six shots at the bar was a chemical engineer for NASA or that the girl passed out at the entrance of the restroom was a mathematician that worked as a full-time professor at Harvard. Yet something about them all...something just didn’t feel right. Aaron Keener sat quietly and observed all that was occurring all around him. At The core of his observation was one particular woman on the small performance stage near the rear of the club. She was performing passionately on the keyboard set up seemingly just for her. She didn’t have to drag her own equipment in like some kid looking for a gig. She had her staff readily available off to the side, playing themselves off as just more inhabitants of the club. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was what many would call, with disdain, an influencer. One of the thousands of instant famous moguls making their money off the sole concept of aestheticism and making the most mundane actions seem extraordinary only because she was incredibly beautiful. Aaron Keener would have been disgusted just by the sight of her and her posse that lingered about the stage, crying cheers and spilling drinks all over the place. But she was more than just some C-List influencer. She was an extraordinary pianist and a world-famous robotics engineer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was Leliana Song. The other half of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron took a sip from his drink, his eyes fixated on the stage as she finished her performance. The gentleman Keener had came here with plopped down in the seat next to him, already three drinks in and reeking of cheap cologne he swore would have ladies flanking him all evening. The man claimed Keener to be his friend, but Aaron had hardly given the effort to even learn his first name. Their roles as Futures Traders put them in close proximity to individuals such as Lily. Forming contracts, making investments off their projects or ideas. He could recognize a good handful of tonight’s occupants - this, however, would be the first time in sixteen years that he had even graced the same room as her. He had seen her name in passing in emails and documents, sending sharp chilled daggers through his stomach anytime he took the letters forming her name and matched them to the memory of her face. Tonight it felt as though he was standing in the path of lava flow, being slowly taken over by the raw intensity of pain that he was simply shocked into place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had it really been so long?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After leaving for the Citadel, things sort of fell into place while simultaneously falling apart. It wasn’t long before he lost contact with Lily. You know how it goes. Friends promise to stay in touch but the hurdles of life, [insert analogy here] </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did well for the most part without her. For a time. He got married to his high school girlfriend. Got divorced. Enlisted with the military for four years doing sentry duty at the FOB in Djibouti. After that, he transitioned to the private sector. Got married again. Got this gig as a Futures Trader. Divorced once again, finalized just last week. He had planned to just attend the convention and finish his drink so he could get away from this club as soon as possible and return to the mundane events of his daily life. That was until he saw her. His unwanted colleague had taken notice and nudged him with his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bro, you’ve been staring at that chick all night. I hate to break it to you but she is out of your league.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words were lost upon the music thumping through the club and the loud obnoxious laughter that now emitted from the VIP section where Lily and her new friends gravitated to - laughing and screaming with excitement over a conversation that he was unable to hear. Her entire outward appearance had changed into a caricature of the crowd she surrounded herself with. She looked as though she had just walked out of a giant puff of cotton candy, glamorized in glitter and fur from head to toe. A far cry from the grungy dressed girl he used to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keener turned away, growing irritated the more he looked over. His companion continued to yammer away as he took another sip of his drink. What was he irritated about anyway? Was it the lack of courage he had to go up and talk to her? The fact that she seemed to move on so flawlessly without her best friend at her side? Or was it something different entirely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude. Dude. Bro!” his irritating companion began to chant as he shook Aaron’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gripping his glass, Keener tried to keep his composure, the alcohol making quick work of his brewing vexation. He turned to the man, snapping,  “What- what is it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the corner of his eye, he saw the same fluff of pink that had just been across the club, smiling at him with huge dark eyes lined with a vibrant red liner, and a smile that would put even the brightest star in the sky to shame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaron Keener I thought that was you looking all glum over here.” She excitedly mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could speak, she looked to his friend with a now feigned smile, “Would you mind if I borrow him for a bit?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, he was transported someplace else within the club, sat across from a very stern looking Lily who looked as though she were ready to blow a blood vessel in her head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scowled as the words began to pour out - like she had been waiting years for this moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is it the second I have finally put you out of my mind after all these years you ghosted me, you show up here of all places?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron met her accusation with a blank stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Was all he could mutter out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he already hammered to the point he was making up this entire confrontation? With no hesitation he reached out, his fingers gracing her cheek. Soft like velvet, just as he had imagined in dreams that stirred him awake at all odd hours of the night. Her glower certainly seemed real, and the nails digging into his hand as she yanked his hand away was certainly too real. It was her. And...she was coming at him like this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed. This was how she wanted to start off the conversation? By making some contemptuous jab at him? Was she not the one who left him high and dry after she left to go overseas for a year? The one who dropped all contact after he left for the Citadel?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you are talking about. I am here because I needed a drink after attending that dreadful convention.” He shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily shook her head with a disappointed smile, muttering to herself, “No idea what I'm talking about he says...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could not look at her without feeling her huge eyes burrowing a hole into his skull so he fixed his gaze on the bottle of beer in front of him, his fingers dancing around the opening of its neck. As an act of war, she snatched his drink from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey-!” He shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn't you return my letters?” Her voice cracked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron’s head began spinning. Her face went from furious to on the brink of tears. What the hell was happening. He hoped that as he mouth began to launch into a tirade, he’d have a semblance of a clue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew I wouldn't have a cell phone abroad or internet so why did you not return my letters?” She continued to blow up in his face, “You were my best friend and you ghosted me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily, I never received any letters from you. I gave you my address and everything every time I moved but you-”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keener ran through every tangent of possibilities that could explain the missing letters she claimed she had sent. He remembered receiving two or three, keeping them hidden away in a shoebox of receipts so no one would have the gall to take a look at them. After that though, they just stopped coming. He sent hundreds of letters, spent years looking up where she could possibly be hiding - but as a celebrity, she must have had to take extra precautions against creeps such as, well, he would assume to say himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pieces of the puzzle began to fall into formation, illustrating a picture he should have realized from the start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know that moment when you're just so incapable of being wrong you push back facts that support the opposing argument? Or you're just so goddamn stupid to realize what was happening in front of you. That was him right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amanda.” He uttered with disdain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily’s ears perked up like a radar, “Hold on, Amanda Kohlberg? High school sweetheart Amanda? Did she move with you to South Carolina?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keener couldn't help but crack a humorous smirk. He knew Lily's dislike of Amanda stemmed all the way back to when they were in middle school. She would rant and rave how the girl was trouble but he himself had been too caught up with the big blue eyes and spray-tanned legs to notice the danger signs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You dog!” Lily’s tone had suddenly begun to shift to teasing, “Was she that good in bed you let her come with you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn't my idea. But my dear parents got her a plane ticket to come to visit and she just never left.” He began to laugh, “She must have hid your letters like she’d hide my car keys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brushed his hands through his hair, realizing just how huge of an idiot he must have looked, “I swear Lily, I wrote every day. I thought the world had just swallowed you up. If I had known I would have…-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” She stopped him, and thank goodness cause he had no idea where he was going with that. What would he have done? Hired a private investigator to find her? Maybe. He would have spent all of his resources if he didn’t think he was just overreacting. He had assumed she had moved on with her life and at the time he thought maybe it was time he did the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But here she was. Her face still a bit flushed from what would have been  more dramatic scene to smiling sheepishly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just- I just wanted to have a reason to be mad at you.” She said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides-” She leaned into him, cupping the side of her mouth like she was going afraid the music wasn’t loud enough to drown out what she was about to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron lent his ear, the warmth of her lips even this close to his ear sending electric static through his spine. He bit his tongue in anticipation as she part her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...-bitches be crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron’s face began to feel the warmth that came with Lily’s presence. She </span>
  <span>filled him with a feeling of delightfulness, a foreign feeling he had not felt in years. Suddenly they felt as though they were back in Jersey, sitting across one another in some decrepit diner, their mouths stained with a layer of chocolate from scooping out what remained of their milkshakes. There was a gravitational pull to one another. Time and distance could do little to keep them apart. They were always destined to come back to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So-, headlining not only tech conventions but I hear you are also performing at Madison Square later in the month?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This amused Lily, “Aaron Keener, have you been keeping tabs on me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to make sure my best friend was doing well for herself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily may have been well off now, but Keener was quickly told it had not always been so since they last spoke. Lily evidently not only went overseas to her home country to teach english, but she had gone in search of her birth parents as well. This had offended her adoptive parents who wanted so heartedly to deny her her heritage, hoping she would become a mold of themselves. Lily could not fit into a mold though - that was what made her of utmost importance to Keener. They each were superior to others in a way that they were the only ones who understood one another. Lily described to him how she was cut off from her parents' wealth, and resorted to her piano playing, surviving off tops and scholarships she had received for college. Both her technical and musical skills allowed her to survive, projecting her into instant stardom. His earlier inclination that she had become another brainless influencer was unfounded - making him regret ever doubting her ability in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night seemed to roll on around them, Lily’s entourage and Keener’s still nameless companion leaving  for the next party spot. Keener and Lily however were lost in their own world of catching up. He had been detailing the details of his latest divorce, prompting Lily to place her hand on his arm. It was a simple gesture, but he immediately felt as though his heart had been seized. She was staring at him in the way that she used to back in high school when he would do something of stupid proportions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keener, you’re a year younger than I am and you’re on divorce number two?” Her words had begun to have the slightest slur, hinting that they were reaching their limit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say.” He mused as he took a sip from drink number...hell he couldn’t even remember at this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must be your sunny personality.” Lily smirked as she leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keener’s throat tightened, hesitant to look down at her. Why was this happening? He had been completely fine ignoring her across the club but now that she was here, now that they had cleared up sixteen years of miscommunications in a matter of seconds, he was no more than a puddle at her feet. He clutched his glass, trying to pull something out to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you? Are you seeing anyone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Real smooth operator working here. Not obvious at all that he was probing if his very attractive childhood friend was single. He did end up glancing down, seeing her lips scrunch up to one corner as she stared ahead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” She said plainly and bluntly, “None of these people know me. They just see what they want to see. See what they want to use.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She traced her finger along the condensation of her bottle, etching a poorly drawn broken heart, “It’s been a lonely journey without you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keener blinked a few times, tilting his head as he looked at her. Her entire face had changed. It was stoic, sad, and empty. The complete opposite of the woman he had seen earlier parading around with her entourage, gleaming and colorful like she had just walked out of a sticker book. She reached out for her drink, holding up with a &lt;i&gt;cheers&lt;/i&gt; motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheers to Lily Song. Friendless. Relationship-less. Parentless. Less than anything you can think of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began to chug as Aaron reached up to take the drink away, “Lily, I think that’s enough-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to carefully pry the drink away, but she responded by yanking the drink away from his grasp, inadvertently spilling it all over herself and some on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Aaron exclaimed, “Lily, we need to get you home...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, are you, my dad, now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went to stand, and he knew instantly before she took her first step that this was going to end in disaster. He lunged forward, an arm extended, catching her and pulling her close to his chest. Her head was rolling around limp, her lips seemingly curled permanently into a smirk as her eyes remained closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” He said, “Let’s get you to the restroom and cleaned up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily was tiny, but Jesus, when she was in this state, it was nearly impossible to direct her anywhere. Their bodies were like magnets flipped to reject one another. With the club nearly empty, Keener scooped her up into his arms, hurrying to the restroom, anxious that whatever alcohol she had pounded into her body would come erupting at any moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting through the bathroom door felt like escaping into a safe haven. The noise in the club was reduced to a minor hum, leaving Keener and Song in their own little bubble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily took refuge against the wall closest to the door, her body wanting to slump down while Keener, also quite intoxicated, tried his best to hold her up. Lily’s eyes were half-shut, but she continued to smile as she swayed in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked absolutely ridiculous, like a puff of cotton candy walking straight out of the carnival, high as a ferris wheel off the alcohol coursing through her body - and he was irrevocably enthralled by it. The realization brought a stabbing nervousness, lodged in his throat as she opened her eyes slightly looking like that girl who fell asleep on his lap so many years ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re a mess lily.” He exhales behind a subtle laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to kiss me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question was whispered so softly Keener couldn't tell if he had misheard her. The subtle whistle of a gust wind that's so passive you pay no mind to it. Except for that whistle, whispered once again by Lily’s lips now had the effect of a blow horn, raised right next to his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Aaron. Do you want to kiss me?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily’s hands moved to his shirt, clutching the fabric tangling her fingers, like vines intertwining, overlapping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron stands frozen, his mind branching into every possible tangent. The world had never felt the same since she exited his life. Now that she's here, it felt as though she had never left at all. They stand there for a long time, the world outside moving on without them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifts a hand, smoothing it over the back of her neck, trailing, embracing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks up at him, pools of black that are welcoming. A kind grim reaper to escort him to whatever comes next </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His chest pressed against hers, pushing her back into the stall’s wall - his lips were a hair's width away from hers. Lily’s lips parted in hesitance but neither of them were backing down it seemed. Why end something that hadn't even started</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He envisioned it in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would have pushed her head towards him, their lips crashing into one another in a clumsy way that first kisses always seemed to follow. The two broke would then break apart to laugh at the silliness of it before once again they met. What started as a curiosity now turned into a hunger, a craving to have her taste inside his mouth. It wouldn't be long before this very giddy and intoxicated Lily began to moan into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keener would have pushed her against the wall, his hands clawing at her. Hands wandering the secret maps hidden on her skin. He would have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily seemed confused by his hesitation, but spoke up anyway, “We’ll still be friends after this...right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Friends. Friends don’t know the way you taste. And he could not taste her and be satisfied that even after that they would still just be friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hid his disappointment behind a smirk as he rested his head against hers. This was more than enough. Her head radiating heat that enveloped him like a safety net. It was safer to stay this way. He couldn’t risk any complications...he couldn’t risk losing her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you home. Where’s your place at?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting Lily out of the club was easier than he had expected. She was walking almost properly on her own, but he kept his arm around her as a safety line. Had her whole performance back there been legitimate? Did she have any idea of what she was asking him to do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she did, she hid it away like a ghost hiding behind closed doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>two shambled their way to Manhattan’s streets, greeted by the otherworldly feel that came with the early hours of the morning before twilight. Their laughter and hollering stirring the late night critters and residents roaming the streets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need more nights like that. Maybe less alcohol though.” Lily slurred, nearly tripping over her own feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron grasped her by the arm, saving her the embarrassment of eating New York City pavement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that would be a wise decision.” He jested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she stood up straight, she leaned her head onto his shoulder. The simple action stopped him in his tracks. He wanted to stay that way forever. Here in the time in-between time. Herewith the one person who ever mattered to him. They had just reached the outside of her building - a looming skyscraper that Aaron couldn’t even see the top of with nearly bending over backward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should though. Catch up some more.” He suggested, trying to hide the sudden ball forming in his throat, “Are you free tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily puckered her lips, an action she did when she was about to set him up for disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m actually leaving town tonight. I have a government contract in D.C. I have to sign off on. It’ll be a few days. I should be back on the third. Fourth at the latest.” She suddenly jumped forward, throwing her hands up in the air, “Cause ya’ girl is creating drones for-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nearly fell again as Aaron, in the gentlest way he could, slapped his hand over her mouth, “You probably shouldn’t announce that so loudly.” He laughed, “Also, you realize that the airports are going to be packed. It’s Thanksgiving tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily grabbed his hands, giggling, “Good thing I have my own private jet. You should come with me. We can wreak havoc on our old neighborhood when I’m done. Go get chocolate shakes...oh! Finish watching The Creature of the Black Lagoon!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate to tell you but I finished it while you fell asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily took her hand and punched him in the chest, “You said you fell asleep too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron laughed as the barrage of fists began battering his hands raised up in defense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I give, I give!” He shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I’ll add this to your tab.” Lily teased, “Dinner and Creature of the Black Lagoon when I come back from D.C. at my place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a date.” Keener blurted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily’s cheeks flushed to a shade of crimson but nodded her head with newfound confidence, sending him over the edge with anticipation for her return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a date.” Lily responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They gave their polite goodbyes and Aaron watched as she disappeared behind the building’s doors, reflecting a distorted image of himself back at him. If only. If only he had known what the future held for this city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would have kissed her when he had the chance. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>